Seigetsu Uchiha
Main Character Sigma Uchiha renowned as the Light Bringer (光をもたらす, viz. The Bringer of Hope and Light), is a jōnin ranked shinobi hailing from Yamagakure. He is the current student of Raido X, and younger brother of Omega Uchiha. Currently, Sigma has joined been classified as a Yajū, giving him the moniker of; The Monstrous Eternal Light (永遠の傀光, Eien no Kaikō). Sigma additionally is the jichūriki of the Shinju giving him another moniker; Sigma of the Ten-Tails (しぐま十尾 Jūbi no Shiguma). With rumors of knowing, being taught, and/or coping over one thousand techniques, people of other villages know him as Sigma of a Thousand Jutsu (しぐませんじゅつ Sen Jutsu no Shiguma). Background Before Sigma had been born, his parents were freelance shinobi, traveling the shinobi world fearing for their life's everyday. His father, had to hide their surnames, to make money for being hired as assassins for Kirigakure. Though one day, the Mizukage had sent spies, to follow him on a mission to figure out why he was able to complete all of his missions. The Kiri-nin found out the secret of him being a Uchiha, due to revealing his Sharingan to protect his wife, in front of the shinobi. Once again, the couple had to hide again, until one day they were found by Sigma's dads newphew, Ryun Uchiha, who had taken them into his village of Yamagakure where they live until this day. Sigma's early life was much like what one would expect of an ordinary ninja's life. For a time he lived it with his best friend Tsuna Uchiha, though this friendship was cut short when Tsuna became ill and was unable to go on missions. This ultimately led Sigma to practice his Fire Release techniques all by himself, and surpassing Tsuna greatly. Creating his fire technique Fire Release: Exploding Fire Dragon. Not only was he a member of one of the top four clans in Yamagakure, but his father was greatly known through out the village. While about nine years old, Sigma was already on the list for future jonin. While out on a mission with his sensei, Sigma witnessed hundreds of civilians get killed. While it was out of his hand, and due to the outrage of the enemy, this incident wounded Sigma's heart. In return his own abilities increased as he activated his sharingan and Explosion Release for the first time. Shortly after the use of these technique, Sigma's sensei Daiki,saw him collapse from the strain of his newly awakened bloodlines. A few months later, after practicing and gaining a huge amount of control over both his dual , he was quickly promoted to jōnin. His first mission as a jonin, he was sent on a mission to find a shinobi by the name of Kyoya Uchiha. He had been a subject created by Orochimaru, someone found one of the hideouts with him there. Kyoya later started terrorizing, and he took over a village, Hitsugakure. Before leaving on his excursion, Sigma was confronted by Raido X. It was a little spirit guide Raido X made himself. Ready and set for the mission, Raido explained that this won't take a few weeks, but months. It took two months to find Kyoya, and Sigma wasted no time with engaging battle. In the end Sigma was successful with Kyoya's defeat. Returning to the village Sigma blatantly passed out. When he woke up he found himself at home, accompanied, by the real Raido X. He wasted no time, in explaining to Sigma what was about to come next. Raido went on to tell Sigma of the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's abilities, including its prowess. Raido even went out on his way, to tell his father he'll be watching over Sigma, making sure his was Mangekyō was evolving correctly. Sigma was unable to rest, for he had been assigned numerous missions, that he would complete with ease. Until he ran across the mission of his life. Sigma was sent out on a mission to bring back intel on Taifūgakure, but he found himself being cornered by the jinchuriki of the Gyūki. Sigma had no way out, when suddenly his eyes began to give him great pain. Looking at Kūkan, black flames begin to burn Kūkan. With that opening he began to break for it. When he made it back home he passed out on the door steps. Luckily his father had been on his way back from his mission, and brung Sigma inside. Once Sigma woke up, he explained everything to his father and Raido. He told them he summoned "black flames" from his eyes, and while doing so emitted great pain upon himself. Raido took no time in explaining what this technique was. A legendary technique that the Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha has, and also the clans past members, Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara attained. Sigma's first very important mission, was to get intel on Hakkingakure, in the Land of Sunshine. He was leader of a team of shinobi he hand picked himself to guide. There ninja were, Honey Senju, Kari Ketsueki, Kiddo Uchiha, Suirō Mizu, and Shun Kimoko. These ninja made up the team known as Muryō. In thier mission Sigma was evenly match, Kari was badly wounded, and Kid almost lost himself to the madness. Though with all the injuries and etc, they mission went exactly how it was supposed to. To make the mission report even better Sigma didn't even have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan, or regular three tomoe sharingan. Sigma had been given a mission by Raido X to take out a team of mercenaries known as the Kings. This team was exactly like the Akatsuki, just a different way of want to take over the world. The leader of the group is known as Terrox, a very deadly man and also the rebirth of Terrax a foe Raido had fought a while back. Terrox had no heart to good only pure evil, his light had blew out decades ago, though now he wants everyone to feel his pain. Terrox isn't a fool though, he has ruthless ninja on his side and a very dangerous samurai that would stop anything in his path. Sigma was scheduled to leave a few hours after Tsuna's funeral, to start his quest though before he took a step onto the battle field, Raido gave him a talk. After the talk Sigma is up and ready to go take out the team and stop them of their evil mishaps. Taking a break from the mission of his life, Sigma returned home, but to the worst news he could possibly hear. Sigma returned, only to find out Tsuna had died, and left a message behind for Sigma. He read the message aloud to the others listening including the Yamakage, Ryun. "Dear Sigma, I have a feeling that my time here is almost gone. Just wish I could spend these last few days laughing it out with you. I still have yet to give you a gift for becoming jōnin. So, before I lay down for eternal rest I give to you my sharingan. Before you get to saying to yourself what will I do with a spare set of eyes", I'd like to let you know something I learned while being stuck in this uncomfortable hospital bed. Because we are so closely related, if you implant my sharingan within your eyes, a advanced version of the Mangekyō Sharingan known as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will form in place of your Mangekyō Sharingan. Only information, is that the eye never loses it sight like the Mangekyō. This is good bye Sigma, I entrust my eyes to you, protect the village and everything you stand for, as well as my parents. '''REMEMBER' do not be consumed by darkness." After reading the letter, tears pour from Sigma's eyes. Shortly after, a few medic-nin walked through the door, asking Sigma was he ready to begin the implant. Evolution of Sigma Sometime during the war, Sigma met his proclaimed older brother Omega Uchiha, the Ryūkage of Ryūgakure. Soon later, Sigma would have a affiliation with his brothers village. Sigma and two others of Ryūgakure, would become known as the Three Yajū. After his promotion, Sigma decided to focus on yin-yang, in which today he calls it Onmyōdō Art, a special in which revolves around fighting with Yin and Yang. He was even able to destroy seventy five plus shinobi while just using his Art of the Onmyōdō. As stated by the Otokage, Sigma has the ability to take down a single division of military in war. During his training, Sigma encountered Killer B. At the moment of meeting, Bee instantly saw potential in Sigma, but saw, his lack of a "unique style". When Killer Bee explained to Sigma what it was he lack, Sigma instantly requested to be taught the style known as Kenjutsu. Sigma, thinking he knew all there was of kenjutsu was shocked to see killer bee's style, then ultimately learn it for himself. Discovering Sigma's use of lightning nature, Bee decided to also teach him the Lariat. Later, after a mission to Sunagakure, Sigma got into a brawl with the Kazekage's bodyguard Kankuro. Kankuro claimed Sigma's mouth was ran by his "clan" and that Sigma thought he knew what he had been talking about. He also states Sigma "belittled Gaara, which is made him launch the first attack. Kankuro's puppeteer skills where like no other, but proved worthless to Sigma. Ultimately ending in Kankuro's defeat. During this battle Sigma gained the moniker Electrifying Samehada (でんげきてき鮫肌 Dengekiteki Samehada); due to his unique ability to combine lightning with the water of Samehada with it being disturbed. After the skip, Sigma knew it was time to face the Jūbi in a battle for control over it's power. Sigma later invited a numerous amount of people to join him in his goal to battle the Jūbi. The battle got as intense as the battle against the Jūbi, and Sigma struggled. Though with the help of Madara and Iname, Sigma was able to gain the upper hand and win over the Jūbi's chakra. Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a Uchiha Clan crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist, along with basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and rather long, similar to Madara's own style. Sigma also had his hands implanted with the mouths that were once on Deidara's, which earned him the moniker "The Prototype". Furthermore which is most likely the reason you'll find him wear gloves sometimes. After he lost his ability to use the Explosion Release, he sealed the mouths on his palms away to never use them again. Moving throughout his life, he inherits the appearance of his grandfather, even taking on Madara's facial features as well as body like. At some point, he added red highlights to his hair to show his fiery altitude of things towards his foe. During part two, when he achieved Rinnegan, he is described to have taken some of Sasuke's features. During his battles with the Shadow Knights, Sigma began showing up to the battlefield with no shirt, but his upper torso was wrapped in bandages. Sometimes, his mouth would too be wrapped. When first seen in this appearance, his family didn't know if he were on their side, or had been corrupted by the Datara. They thought this because, Sigma had been emitting dark aura from his body, and hadn't said a word for quiet some time during his return. Image Gallery Sigmas Mangekyo.png Sigma.jpg Release.png Sigma Inherit.png Sigma Fire Prowes.jpg Sigma Rinnegan.png mySuperLamePic_d45230a3427bc563c950da36eb94dea9.jpg Personality Sigma lives his life, wanting to set a positive marker in history. Which is a hard pill to swallow, when his forefathers have set negative thought upon their clan. From other members of the village, Sigma is said to be a prideful and confident young man, in hopes to one day make a change in history. During a battle, Sigma loves to tell his opponent their rights as well as their flaws, praising them when doing right, while even attempting to help them when they are doing wrong. Like his grandfather, Madara, Sigma too loves to refer fighting as 'dancing'. During the war, Sigma had to play the relentless role of not showing any care for his team members. This effection showed the most when they invade the Land of Sunshine'sYamagakure's Team Muryō Semi Invade Hakkingakure Hakkingakure. Sometime later, when Sigma withdrew from the war, he had his first child Ryūko, who had been obsessed with surpassing his father. From the day Ryūko told Sigma his goal, Sigma began acting as if he had no interest in helping him. The way Sigma had been acting, was nothing compared to how he began to act towards Ryūko when Iris had been born. During fights, Sigma is labeled as "childish" for his age, though when in actuality, Sigma is younger than what most think. In his battle against Haru Hyūga, he was shown making fun of . Abilities Ninjutsu With techniques such as the Body Flicker Technique he's advanced them. Once Sigma has discovered the ενέργεια of someone, he can instantly teleport to to them using the technique. No matter the distance he can still appear there, making his use of the technique like a sensor type. Nature Transformations As a genius ninja, and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clan’s essential jutsu. He also has great skill with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. His Fire Release is completely on a different level than it originally was. He now able to enhances his techniques with fire release. After achieving mastery over the Amaterasu, Sigma gained the ability to freely manipulate the flames. This even touches into being able to both coat his Susanoo in it, and create weapons for it. So much so, he has even gained the ability to for-say; set something a-fire, then use transport it to another location, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to dodge. After reading the scroll Honey Senju made, Sigma copied it and took it as his own and began learning the basis of the Forest Release. His signature technique is creating tree's in which feed off of negative energy to take away an opponent's energy, and creating his very own version of the person out of nothingness using his imagination. After a few years of training Sigma became elite in his use to manipulate both the water and earth release, though this was not done on his own. Because of the debt Iwagakure owed to Sigma from him saving them from Reikoku, he turned to them for their top earth manipulator, being Kitsuchi. By the teachings of Kitsuchi, Sigma has gained the ability to encoat the his arm with rock dealing external damage. Furthermore, he's even been able to encoat his clones with earth enhanced armor. Sigma is able to encase certain parts of his body (via. leg) to make his kicks and punches more power than to deal even more damage. This combination his even better when combined with his Chakra Enhance Strength. By cause the earth around his foes to come inward (via Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm), Sigma can capture his opponents and crush them and/or bury them alive. As Sigma continued to grow, Kitsuchi taught Sigma his strongest technique he had, and even then Sigma proved to be as elite as himself. Usually Kitsuchi could only get the two walls to be a certain distance from each other, though Sigma has proven to be able to get at least forty miles between the walls. This go to him being able to control even the earth around him without a specific technique. These are just a few things Sigma have shown of how he mastered the earth style. The second half of those few years, Sigma went on to master the the water style. Returning to the village, Sigma met up with Suigetsu Ketsueki, a shinobi known throughout the village for his water style and kenjutsu prowess. With this teachings of Suigetsu, Sigma was able to master, and create a few techniques of his own. Sigma, like a handful of others, hasthe ability to create water out of thin air, his doing so is unknown. With the help of his sharingan technique such as; Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, came to an ease at doing. Because of his ability to create bodies of water, creating the seals came at a ease. Despite this technique using a formidable amount of hand seals, Sigma makes it look like it takes a few seconds because of his ability to weave hand seals at drastic speeds. By creating a flat circular pool of water in front of his opponents, and turning it exactly 90°, Sigma can reflect the foe that will then emerge and materialize, and collide with the reflected target. Sigma has even went further with the technique, and can summon multiple mirrors in order to help him if he's facing multiple opponents. Sigma has shown use of using the Water Release: Gunshot in which he got from his student Raido Shin. Though during his training with Suigetsu, he has shown the ability to making multiple gunshots. He is even able to take a C-rank supplementary technique and turn it into a capturing interrogation station. When he captures someone in the Water Prison Technique, Sigma will then knead lightning to his hand and begin to electrocute his opponents, making escaping nearly impossible, due to the weight the water emits. Sigma is able to morph his water that he creates into wields such as, spears, swords, arrows, etc. Sigma extensive use of water style made Suigetsu, a born water style user, admit to be outwited. Summoning Technique In order to save himself when in a tight situation,Sigma befriended a dragon known as Atlas in the Land of Dragons. By offering a certain amount of chakra, Sigma can summon the dragons from the Forest of Dragons, as allies that fight beside him. He is initially restricted to four summons, due to his huge charka control. At some point during his journey's, Sigma is to figure out the hiding place of the statue and use take it as a summoning of his own. Sigma's plans, are to use the statue against Reikoku, so he'll be able to take the beast that Reikoku has, and seal them within the statue. Taijutsu Sigma's taijutsu is strong enough on it's own. Being able to take on opponents over four times his size in combat, still able to knock them maters away with single punches or kicks. His speed allows himself to move across large terrains in the matter of seconds leaving no reaction time for his foes, allowing himself the ability to dodge 's . His acceleration is just as great, being able to dodge hits by just his take off time. Sigma also shows pain tolerance, as showed when Kaizen blew up the back of his leg The White Tiger Tries to Dim the Light Bringer with the explosive tag, a feature inherited from his grandfather. With Lee as his secret mentor, he learned extreme taijutsu from him. Sigma's hand to hand combat from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to his bloodline may have something to due with his natural combat efficiency. As shown after his training with Lee, Sigma also learned several of his techniques, such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind plus many more. He has even developed his own technique known as Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique while using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It takes the appearance of kicking with flaming foot. Sigma is so unique and talented he is able to perform one handed seals, that differ from Haku's. Onmyōdō Sigma has also worked on a new type of fighting style which he calls the "Onmyōdō Art".Onmyōdō Art This in which, Sigma is able to create weapons out of thin air for his arsenal. Even while using his imagination, Sigma is able to let's say, give something life and body. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu At first, Sigma had no knowledge of Kenjutsu, until he met Killer B, and finished his lightning training. Killer B taught Sigma the Seven Swords Dance, as well as channeling his lightning nature through the blades. When B and Sigma began sparring, Samehada, had taken a liking into Sigma's chakra and left B alone, ultimately becoming Sigma's weapon. Killer B later reveals, that Samehada going with Sigma was apart of his plan. Dojutsu Three Tomoe Sharingan Sigma's Dojutsu techniques are pretty straight forward. His first technique he revealed was his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense, which was his most powerful application of his eyes prior to obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his three tomoe Sharingan, is able to freely control his chakra flow to be able to dodge hits swiftly and easily. By analyzing the opponents movement with his Sharingan, Sigma is then able to manipulate them without them even knowing the contrast, saying it's a Genjutsu. Sigma analyzes his opponent movements to make a distinct view on how to control them freely. Mangekyō Sharingan After obtaining the Mangekyō, Sigma immediately went into training. After his use of the Amaterasu, in his first battle, he went in a attempt to perfect his use, and utterly failed. Sigma then reached out to Raido for assistance, and Raido easily accepted. After months of training Sigma was finally able to only use and extinguished the flame. Raido then offered to teach him the pther legendary technique to the Mangekyō, known as Tsukuyomi, which he later excelled and improved the technique where he included his explosion release. After achieving the eternal mangekyō sharingan, Sigma was able to learn an enormous amount of technique. Though, his most famed one he created was the Blaze Release: Rasengan. This technique was also placed on the ranks with his Blaze Release: Arrows technique, a technique that allows him to create arrows out of Amaterasu and fire them at the opponent. His blaze release: rasengan, allows him to create a sphere of amaterasu, that when hitting the opponent begins to instantly cover their body. Rinnegan After learning the known power of the Rinnegan, Sigma, knew that the dōjutsu's power would be needed to take down the Kings and it's members. Known what was needed, or what was "claimed" to be needed to attain the Rinnegan, Sigma tried it's only method he would have a chance with seeing that transplant was completely out of the subject. In the village, was Honey Senju, in which he turned to for DNA. Due to Honey's love for Sigma, she accepted his request without hesistation, and Zetsu began to project immediately. After months of trying this method the results continued to end in failure. The three let a full year go by them without trying the process, though when they tried it later in that year, it resulted in another fail. Just as the three had lost hope and given up on the project, matters got even worse, as the shinobi were ambushed by Sunagakure-nin. As the Suna-nin bust through the doors of the hideout, they combined several flaming orbs ultimately creating a single massive one. The placed Sigma in a position to save Honey and he die, or save himself and watch Honey die. In the cottage a Susanoo would be to large to summon, and all Sigma's other ideas would end in a negative manner. In a moment of desperation, and derangement the Rinnegan was able to take root in his eyes appearing under this stressful situation. He was able to save himself and Honey, while additionally destroying the Suna-nin. Mastering In his quest to become the strongest of the Rinnegan, Sigma first began focusing on mastering the Deva Path. After months of training, Sigma was able to master the path and go further than just; pulling and repulsing techiques. He gained the ability to control the forces of gravity. In his battle with Itsuki, Sigma showed the ability to make him fall out of the air, when he attempted to leap in the air. And while he attempted to charge towards him, Sigma was able to suddenly make him float. The principles upon how Sigma gained this ability is still unknown, but some like to say it's the next level of the Deva Path. This also goes with Chibaku Tensei, after creating the orb, and it generates in the meteorite structure, Sigma is able to control the structures, to land and destroy his intended target. Space-Time Ninjutsu Sigma use of Space–Time Ninjutsu, was originally limited to a handful of techniques. One primarily being the Kamui. Though with the help of the Jūbi, Sigma is able to rip through the voids of space and teleport through them. This is by using his Onmyōdō Art, and creating rips in space out of nothingness. Senjutsu After training Sigma in the fields of the Blaze Release, Yoshi began the project to teach him Sage Mode. The training was intense, and Yoshi pushed Sigma beyond his limits. The first order of business, was teaching Sigma how to draw in natural energy. Sigma completed the training within days. .]] After the first part, Sigma was able to go half sage mode, growing markings on his face. Unlike Naruto, Yoshi wasn't a animal sage, instead he was like Hashirama. When the second part of the training was about to begin, Reikoku had finally began moving, and Sigma had to return to the village and Yoshi was forced to end the project. Ten-Tails Chakra While in the Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, Sigma experiences drastic increases in every basic ability ei. Speed, Defense, Power. Sigma also shows to be immune to taijutsu, but completely dead to senjutsu. As like Naruto, Sigma too trained at the Waterfall of Truth. Sigma goes on to states, that for such power comes a deadly price to pay. When Sigma takes this form, due to the negativity, Sigma's body is put under a horrible strain. Part 1 Deciphering the Truth Arc Part 2 The Truth, Secrets, and Legacy of a Clan Arc In this Arc, Sigma is placed under a genjutsu, in which he learns all the information needed about all elite clans of the shinobi world. Magic Box Arc During a three year training period, Sigma learned that someone had been stealing other's chakra inorder to open a unique box. Disgusted by what was going on, Sigma's training took a pause so he could deal with the enemy. When he showed up to the battlefield he found his opponent was none other than Shadow Knights member Itsuki. Reawakening of A God Arc When Reikoku had been re-awoken, Sigma and the others rushed in an attempt to stop him. Reikoku despite being sealed away for so long, showed to be a formidable foe, without even revealing his full power. Sigma held a good while, until he was caught by Reikoku's fearsome technique off guard. Also during this arc, Sigma trains with Killer Bee (Sigma), as well as Naruto Uzumaki (Sigma), to help him gain control over the Jūbi. Intelligence Strategy and Deception Inheriting from his parents, his intelligence, Sigma is easily able to outwit people. In his last rival battle against Tsuna, Sigma told him he had just enough chakra to launch his final attack - allowing Tsuna to get cocky lower his guard and out-lash all his chakra against Sigma, leading to a Sigma win. With his ability to remember over a thousand techniques, this also shows his intellect. During Ryūgakure's Second War against Otogakure, Sigma was seen slaughtering over two hundred plus shinobi - with only his taijutsu. With his ability to sense a opponents "ενέργεια" (lit. ''energy) he can remember the person. Against Kyoya, Sigma was able to decipher Kyoya's weaknesses, natures, and specialties - leading to the complete destruction of Kyoya within an instance. Uchiha vs Uchiha: One Must Fall Even being stuck in a pot hole Sigma can prove to be intelligent. In a battle of one Yama-nin, a Kumogakure-nin, a Iwagakure-nin, a Sunagakure-nin, a [Konohagakure-nin, and a Amegakure-nin, and Sigma himself; he was able to trick all of the shinobi into killing each other, and saving Sigma for last. Fanfictions Sigma and Muzai versus Obito In this fanfiction, Sigma and Muzai battle against Obito, in a battle to stop him from reviving the Ten-Tails. Change in The Flow of Time: Save the World Again! The Priest and the Lord, struggled to gain the upper hand. Quotes * (Sigma to Yamagakure residents) "The Ten-Tails, is just apart of me. I shall never let it consume me in any matter. It's power is a curse in which I wish not to take part of. I am Sigma Uchiha, grandson of Madara Uchiha, and cousin of Ryun Uchiha! Strength courses through my heritage. A tailed beast's chakra is just a small fraction of my true power!" * (To Ikaru Shimura) "Ikaru Ikaru Ikaru, you thought you had me at you toes didn't you. You let the goal of your grandfather, Danzō, corrupt you. You don't deserve to be a Konoha nin, you're a filthy rag in my opinion. You attempted to kill be, very well then. I'll put you in the ground for good, where a ' ' truly belongs! * (To a Honegenban Clansman) ''"You people are the descendants of the Kaguya Clan. You're kekkei genkai is as elite as my sharingan. Take pride and let go of the past. You truly are unable to rewrite the past, but you can choose your future." * (To Raido X) "Ah yes Raido-sama, today isn't a dance lesson, but a dance competition!" * (To his Genin team) "There one thing these other sensei might not tell you that I will. No matter what you do. You never ever ever leave a comrade behind. Despite what anyone may call you, you go and retrieve that comrade. Because the true king and queen of the village......are you." * (Sigma after gaining the Rinnegan) "I agree with Raido-sama there can only be one of a kind of person. So I won't call myself the "Next Sage of Six Paths". No, but I will spread the religious rituals of the Sage of Six Paths. So from this day forward, I shall classify myself as the Eternal Priest." Reference Category:EmperorSigma Category:Characters Category:Approved Article Category:Kage